


Trust And Openness

by Steed73



Category: To the Manor Born
Genre: 25th wedding anniversary, Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: Set after the 25th Anniversary Special.Features Bertie the second.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One shot at the moment may add more chapters later.

The last guest had left half an hour ago and the Manor was silent apart from the gentle snores of Bertie, who was laying by the stairs asleep.

Richard and Audrey walked out of the drawing room together, she had one foot on the stairs when Richard touched her hand.

Turning back to him she saw him smile before he asked “Shall we dance”. 

De ja vu washed over her as she remembered him asking her the same question over 25 years ago the night of the party where she had asked him to marry her.

“There isn’t any music darling” she said moving towards him

“We don’t need any, I just want to hold you close” he said slipping his hands around her waist bringing her closer to him.

She ran her hands up his chest then wrapped them around his shoulders as he began to lead them in a slow dance.

Audrey sighed and rested her cheek against his, the feel of his stubble where it rubbed against her sending a shiver down her spine.

She had missed him so much, even the silly little things he did she had missed.

Richard loved the feeling of holding her close again. It wasn’t the bad food or having no clean clothes that had made him desperate to get her back it was her, he needed her.

But something was still bothering him and he needed to ask her.

“Darling what did you mean earlier?”

“When darling”

Richard pulled back enough to look into her eyes “When you came in you said ‘Just in time’, then asked me what I had to say for myself”

Audrey looked down guiltily “Oh that, Well I...I don’t know”

He ducked his head trying to get her to look at him again “Audrey...”

“I thought you’d given up on me...decided to live it up with some younger models” she confessed

Richard was shocked “I would never give up on you Audrey, I love you...and as for finding someone else, I only want you”

Finally she looked back up at him her eyes finding his “I know that darling truly, it’s just I missed you and my mind was conjuring up all sorts of things” she sighed “I’m sorry”

Richard took a breath “Do you remember a few weeks ago when the rector asked what our secret to a happy marriage was?”

She nodded

“You said trust and openness” Richard continued

She nodded again “I remember and I do trust you Richard, I always have. But...”

“I wasn’t open in telling you that I was Farmer Tom...Audrey, it’s true I did start the company for you but I did it for me as well. I worried that if we lost the Manor you would think me a failure. I’d be the second man you’d trusted your heart to who had lost the Manor. I didn’t want to let you down, I had to do something”

Audrey shook her head “Darling no you could never let me down and how many times do I have to tell you, you are more important than the Manor.” She said as she ran her hand up the back of his neck, her fingers toying with the hair above his collar.

“Not telling you was a mistake” Richard continued “but I don’t regret starting it up and I promise you I have no more secrets”

A thought occurred to Audrey “Just how much did you sell your shares for?”

Richard chuckled “You once told me talking about money was vulgar”

“And it was then but when I married you I found it could actually be quite an aphrodisiac”

Richard’s eyebrows rose “Really? Well let’s just say more than enough to give Alan Sugar a run for his money”

“Mmm...that is a lot”

“Well, is it a turn on?” He asked nibbling on her ear.

Before she could reply Bertie let out a loud bark. They both turned to look at the puppy and laughed.

“I’d better let him out” Richard said as he let go of her and went to stroke Bertie.

“Don’t be long darling I’ll be waiting for you” Audrey said as she walked up the stairs.

 

Fifteen minutes later and Richard was still outside with Bertie trying to get him to do his business.

“Come on Bertie, I’ve got a beautiful woman waiting upstairs for me” he pleaded

Bertie just looked at him and then went back to sniffing the grass.

Richard rolled his eyes and then tried one more trick “I’ll give you a treat”

Bertie stopped and immediately did his business then wagged his tail at Richard.

“Good boy, there’s a good boy.” He said stroking him behind the ears.

Once they were back inside Richard gave the dog the treat he’d promised him and then started to climb the stairs.

The sound of little paws behind him made him stop halfway, turning he saw Bertie following him.

“No Bertie you stay there” he said pointing back down the stairs. He climbed a few more steps then herd the sound again.

“No, Bertie” he told the dog but then he started whimpering. Richard didn’t want to leave him like that so he went back down to him.

He squatted down in front of him “Alright, if I let you sleep upstairs will you be quiet” he asked the dog

Bertie barked

Richard laughed “Come on then” he said picking him up.

 

Audrey was wondering what was taking her husband so long when the bedroom door opened to reveal Richard caring Bertie in his arms.

“Darling why have you brought him up here?”

“He kept following me and whimpering, I couldn’t leave him on his own” Richard said as he sat on the bed with Bertie still in his arms

“Oh poor baby” Audrey said rubbing Bertie’s back. “Put him on the blanket in the corner darling, then come to bed”

 

With Bertie laying now laying in the corner Richard removed his dinner jacket and bow tie. Undoing the first few buttons of his shirt as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Audrey.

He leaned in and kissed her gently, then moved his lips down to her neck, her hand automatically went to his head holding him to her while the other undid the remaining buttons of his shirt.

She pushed it of his shoulders and pulled him down to lay half on top of her. She was in paradise as his lips moved to her collarbone, his hand lowering the fabric of her nightdress as he touched his lips to the swell of her breast.

Audrey reached to undo his trousers but before she could get them undone Richard had sat up out of her grasp.

“Richard? What is it?”

“I can’t make love to you with him watching us” he said nodding at Bertie

“He’s not doing anything”

“But I can feel him watching me” 

Audrey got out of bed “I’ll put him in the bathroom it’s nice and warm in there, you get those trousers off”

 

While she was in the bathroom Audrey removed her nightdress and then walked back into the bedroom. Richard was just removing the last of his clothes when he saw her.

They were older now with grey hair a few wrinkles but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

“Darling you are beautiful”

Audrey looked him up and down “You’re not to bad yourself” she said as she laid back on the bed.

Not wasting anymore time Richard climbed on the bed and settled himself between her legs.

“Now where were we” he asked kissing her neck and grinding his hips against her

Audrey laughed as she remembered Bentley trying to do something similar a few nights ago

Richard removed his lips from her neck and looked down at her “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, it’s just the other night at Marjory’s, Bentley got a little over amorous with me and I told him I could get all that at home” She chuckled

“Are you comparing me to a dog” Richard asked cocking an eyebrow at her

She chuckled “Of course not darling, although you know how I like it when you...” she whispered into his ear as her hand curled around his manhood squeezing him.

Richard groaned as her fingers tightened around him “Yes I know but if you keep doing that I’ll won’t be of any use to you”

“Then make love to me darling” she said as she positioned him at her entrance.

Richard moaned as he entered her slowly. He would never tire of her, every time they made love felt different like they were discovering each other all over again even after 25 years.

Leaning down he kissed her passionately as he eased himself into her. Breaking the kiss he looked into her eyes as he set a steady rhythm.

Audrey moaned at the feel of him, she’d missed this, missed being so close to him. She buried her face in his neck and gasped as he drove into her faster.

Arching her hips upward she met his thrusts, driving him deeper into her. Richard growled into her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair directing his mouth to her breasts.

He ran his tongue around her nipple then took it into his mouth. Audrey held his hair tighter as he lavished attention on her breasts.

“Please darling...don’t stop...” she groaned 

Richard knew he would last much longer so reaching down to where they were joined, he ran his fingers in circles around her sensitive bud.

He pulled his mouth from her breast to watch her face as she came undone and cried out his name. Her body shook and she writhed under him, her still tight channel squeezing his length as she climaxed.

The sight of her had him reach his own release moments later, groaning as he spilled deep inside her.

With one final thrust he grunted and stilled his movements, holding his weight on his elbows he kissed her cheek then softly kissed her lips.

Once he’d regained his breath he rolled off of her. Audrey snuggled up to him, her head on his chest and her arm across his waist.

Richard wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair “God I missed you” he sighed

“I missed you too darling, so much” she said kissing his cheek

“Audrey, don’t leave me again I couldn’t bear it” he whispered

Raising her head from his chest she leaned on her elbow and looked into his eyes “I won’t darling  I promise, I love you”

“I love you to” he said before taking her lips in a gentle kiss

 

The next morning Richard sighed as he felt what he thought was his wife waking him in a very nice way with wet kisses to his neck.

“Mmm...Audrey...darling” Richard moaned

Audrey stood by the bathroom door trying not to laugh “I’m afraid that’s not me darling”

Richard’s eyes shot open, seeing his wife over the other side of the room he turned his head just as Bertie went to lick him again “What...Bertie...get off...”

Audrey couldn’t hold it any longer and burst out laughing as her husband pushed the dog off him.

Richard wasn’t nearly as amused as his wife was with Bertie’s antics.

“It’s not funny Audrey, I’ve got dog drool all over me” he said touching his neck

She came and sat on the bed by his hip “He loves you Richard, dogs are a very good judge of character you should be flattered”

Richard smiled at Bertie “He’s lucky he’s cute little chap” he said ruffling the dogs ears.

Audrey got up and held her hand out to him “I’m going to have a shower why don’t you join me”

 

Standing under the shower Richard and Audrey laughed as they rinsed off the last of the soap.

 “Do you remember the first time we did this?” Richard asked 

“Mmm I think I quite surprised you darling” she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing herself flush against him as he rested his hands on her waist, the spray of the water running down their bodies.

“Shocked more like, I never realised my proper English Lady of the Manor was such a saucy minx” he said running his hands down to her backside squeezing gently.

She chuckled “It’s your fault darling, I just can’t help myself with you”

“Thank god” Richard sighed as he kissed her deeply, his hands ran down the back of her thighs then lifted her up into his arms.

Audrey gasped “Darling don’t hurt yourself”

They were older now but Richard didn’t look his age. His body still lean and muscular had no trouble bearing her weight, but she still worried about him.

“You are as light as a feather darling, please let me show you how much I missed you” he said lowering his lips to her neck and pressing her back against the shower wall.

“I thought you did that very well last night, but I wouldn’t mind you showing me again” she sighed as he dipped his knees and lined himself up to her opening before sliding inside her.

 

In the bedroom Bertie had heard groans coming from the bathroom and had raised his head but deciding it was nothing to do with him he flopped back down on the bed and burrowed his head beneath the pillows where he promptly fell asleep.

When Richard and Audrey eventually came out of the bathroom they found BErnie with his head on Richard’s pillow, snoring gently.

Audrey put her hand to her mouth “Oh he’s adorable, thank you for getting him for me Richard”

“You’re welcome darling, I love you”

“I love you too”


	2. Chapter 2

Richard had just finished tying his tie when Audrey tapped him on the shoulder from behind. Turning he saw that look on her face that said he was in trouble.

“You’ve been smoking in here haven’t you?” she said narrowing her eyes at him.

“Well I...maybe...alright I did, but it was just one cigar.”

Putting her hands on her hips she tutted “Richard you know how much I dislike you smoking in the house let alone in our bedroom.”

Placing his hands on her waist her pulled her closer to him, her hands coming to rest on his chest. “I know and I won’t do it again. Forgive me?...I did get you Bertie”

“Yes you did and he is very sweet...alright I forgive you but don’t do it again” She tried to sound stern but as she had told him last night she could forgive him anything, especially when he looked her like he was now.

“Thank you darling” his said pecking her lips.

Audrey smiled her fingers reaching up to straighten his tie “What are your plans for today?”

“I thought I’d visit mother, take some of the flowers from last night for her. You know how she liked a party” he said sadly

Audrey pulled him into her embrace “That’s a lovely idea darling, I’ll come with you, we can take Bertie”

 

                                                                                    *******

 

A they walked to the front door Adam appeared from the dining room “Ah Adam there you are, Richard and I are going out for a while. We’ll be back before lunch.”

“Oh, off on a romantic tryst, getting on a bit for that aren’t you?” Adam smirked

Audrey narrowed her eyebrows at him “No we are not ‘getting on a bit’, now if you want us we’ll be in the woods...making love” Audrey grinned at Adam’s shocked face as she took Richard’s hand.

“Come along darling” she said tugging him along with her with Bertie following close behind.

Richard had a stunned look on his face as his wife pulled him out the door.

“Audrey, why on earth did you say that?”

“Well it was the way he assumed we were to old for all that, he just annoyed me” she grumbled as she straightened Bertie’s lead.

Richard wrapped his arms around her waist “I know darling, but after this morning I have no doubts about our fitness for those activities” he said burying his face in her neck.

“Mmm and I’m up for a repeat performance whenever you are darling. You know I love it when you ravish me.” She chuckled

He lifted his head to look at her with passion filled eyes “If Bertie wasn’t with us, I’d take you into those woods right now and do just that.”

“Next time he stays at home” Audrey said determinedly pointing at Bertie.

 

Richard held Bertie’s lead as Audrey placed the flowers on Maria’s grave, making sure they looked perfect.

“It doesn’t seem that long since she’s been gone” Richard whispered.

Audrey stood and held his hand squeezing gently “I know darling”

“I came here to talk to her when you left me you know. She always used to give me advice about you before we were married. Normally followed by a saying from old Czechoslovakia”

“I can believe that, she always had an old saying” Audrey chuckled

They spent a few more moments there before Audrey asked “Are you ready to go darling?”

Richard nodded “Yes, let’s go home. Come on Bertie”

 

                                                                                    *******

 

Later that afternoon Audrey was kneeling beside Bertie. She was attaching a small box to his collar, an anniversary present for Richard. She had bought it before all the business of Farmer Tom had happened and had been so surprised at the party last night that she had forgotten all about it.

Making sure it wouldn’t fall off she opened the door to the drawing room and sent Bertie in.

“Good boy Bertie, now go and find Daddy” she whispered patting him on the back.

Richard was reading the newspaper when he had the strange feeling he was being watched. Lowering his paper slightly he looked around but not seeing anyone he went back to reading.

Seconds later he felt a tap on his shin, putting his paper down he saw Bertie staring up at him.

“Hello boy, what have you got there?” He said noticing the box tied to his collar.

Undoing the ribbon he read the attached card:

Happy Anniversary Darling

I love you

Audrey x

  
He looked up and saw Audrey standing in the doorway.

“Aren’t you going to open it darling?” She asked coming to sit next to him.

He smiled and opened the box. Inside was a Cartier watch, he usually wore a leather strap but this was a metal bracelet style.

“Audrey this is beautiful, thank you darling”

She grinned glad he liked it, she hadn’t been sure when she bought it “There’s an inscription on the back” she told him.

Turning the watch over Richard read the inscription,

_My love for you knows_  
No bounds.  
It’s timeless  
and endless

“Darling this is...Thank you, I love you”

“I love you too” she leaned in and kissed him deeply, his arms wrapped round her wait bringer her closer to him.

Emmeridge walked into the drawing room to find his employers locked together in a passionate embrace. He rolled his eyes at the sight before him, honestly he thought to himself arguing one minute and the next they were all over each other.

He cleared his throat to get their attention.

Richard and Audrey broke apart at the sound, breathing heavily they turned to see Emmeridge.

“When you’ve finished smooching, Lunch is ready” he said

“Emmeridge! How dare you speak to us like that” Richard angrily replied

“Sorry Sir But lunch is still ready” Emmeridge said before leaving the room.

“Honestly the nerve of him talking to us like that, why can’t we get rid of him” Richard grumbled

Audrey stroked his cheek trying to sooth him “Because darling, he’s the best we could get, you know how hard it was to find someone”

“Yes I suppose you’re right” he said standing and holding out his hand to her “come on then before we get told off again”

 

                                                                                      *******

  
Audrey opened her eyes as the morning sun began to shine through the curtains. Turning on to her right side she saw Richard facing her, still fast asleep.

She smiled and reached to move a grey strand of hair that had stuck up during the night. He really was her very own Prince Charming, he wasn’t perfect but he was the the love of her life.

She ran her fingers along his moustache, she had loved doing this since they had got married.

“Twenty five years of marriage and you still like doing that while I sleep" he muttered with his eyes still closed.

“I can’t help it darling you know how much I love it. Don’t you remember how devastated I was when you shaved it off that time” She answered

“I remember, I don’t think you spoke to me for a whole month”

“Not as long as that darling, but I did rather enjoy the rough stubble you had for a while” she said blushing at the memory of how he had used that stubble to drive her crazy.

“Yes I seem to remember that”

“But if I’m honest your chest hair is my favourite, just the right amount, so masculine.” She said as she ran her hand over his chest, her fingers raking through the hair there and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Mmm…” whispered Richard, moving his face to the nape of her neck.

Suddenly he grabbed her waist and rolled on top of her settling himself between her now parted thighs, peppering her face with kisses

“I love everything about you my lovely, beautiful wife…" he said before kissing her.

Audrey held him close, running her hands through his hair as they exchanged increasingly passionate kisses.

  
Richard slowly ran his hand up her thigh hitching her nightdress up as his hand moved higher.

Breaking the kiss Richard tugged on her nightdress “Take this off darling” when he saw her nod he pushed it up to her chest then let her pull it the rest of the way off over her head.

He ran his gaze over her body “You are still as beautiful as the day I first met you Audrey” he murmured as he trailed kisses down her neck to her chest.

Audrey held the back of his neck as his lips moved to the swell of her breast. She tugged gently on the ends of his hair bringing his eyes up to hers.

“And you are still the most handsome man I’ve ever met.” She said caressing his cheek.

“I only wish we had met sooner darling" she said, running her finger along his chin.

Richard raised his eyebrow, “Would you have married me over him?” he didn’t like to talk about her first marriage it only upset her. But he had often wondered what would have happened if they had met sooner.

Audrey sighed “The way I feel about you I believe I would have”

He was slightly shocked at her answer “Even if it meant you wouldn’t have had the manor?”

“Some things are more important than bricks and mortar darling, you taught me that” She said kissing him again enjoying the taste of him on her lips.

“The question is would you have married me?” She whispered against his lips.

Richard sighed “I can honestly say the answer is yes. I would have fallen in love with you whatever the circumstances of our meeting”

He nuzzled his nose against her neck. “Do you remember the first time we made love in this room”

“Yes” she nodded “It was when we came back from that trip to London after we got engaged”

“It was in the morning, we were so tired the night before we just fell asleep in each others arms.” Richard said kissing her neck.

“I was kissing you just like this…” he said huskily against her throat.

“Then you told me how much you loved me" Audrey finished wrapping her arms around his neck.

Richard moved his hands under her shoulders holding her to him. The feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest sending a jolt to his lower half.

“And I still do Audrey” He kissed her then, a slow passionate kiss that made her body tingle in anticipation.

“I love you to Richard, so much my darling” she murmured against his lips before taking them in a searing kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Richard had just finished buttoning his shirt when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Bertie who had been lounging on the bed jumped up barking “It’s alright Bertie” Richard soothed him as he opened the door to reveal Emmeridge.

“I'm sorry to disturb you Sir but there is a phone call for Mrs. DeVere.”

“She’s still in the bath Emmeridge can’t you take a message.”

“It’s the local constabulary Sir they are insisting they speak with Mrs. DeVere”

Richard sighed “Alright I’ll come down and speak to them.” 

Seeing Richard leave Bertie quickly jumped up and followed. Although he had got him for Audrey, Bertie had seemed to really have taken to Richard and followed him everywhere. Hearing Bertie's paws on the hard floor of the landing behind him Richard turned and picked him up. He was still a little small for the main stairs so they had been carrying him up and down just until he got a bit bigger. However, his small size had not stopped the energetic pup from jumping on their bed every morning.

“Come on then Bertie let’s see what your Mistress has been up to shall we?” he said adjusting Bertie in his arms as he walked down the stairs.

Holding Bertie in one arm he picked up the telephone in the other, “Hello...no I’m afraid she isn’t available at the moment...I am her husband...I see...yes...well thank you for letting us know...Goodbye” 

“Well Bertie that was a surprise. Shall we go and see what mummy has to say for herself?”

Bertie barked in reply then licked Richard’s face.

Depositing Bertie back on their bed he then stepped into the bathroom finding his wife was still enjoying her bath.

Crouching down next to the bath he ran his finger along her arm “Darling would you like to tell me why the local police station just called to inform us that no further action will be taken after your arrest for drug possession.”

Audrey’s face paled, she was going to tell him she just hadn’t found the right moment since being back at the manor. “Ah...Yes...That was last week when we went clubbing.”

Richard raised his eyebrows “You went where?”

“Clubbing darling, with Marjory and I shan’t be doing so again I can tell you. It was awful, the music if you can call it that was so loud.”

Richard chuckled, he shouldn’t have been shocked really. For more than 25 years she had constantly surprised him. “Once again you’ve surprised me darling. Why did you go clubbing?”

“Research for the licensing hearing. I thought it would be wise to see what we were up against” she replied running the sponge up her arm.

“I see, so where do the police and getting arrested come into this little adventure of yours?”

“The music inside the establishment gave us both a terrible headache so we went outside. The stupid police officers mistakenly thought that the paracetamol we were taking were drugs”

Understanding dawned on Richard's face “So they arrested you for possession?” 

Audrey nodded “Yes but the tests proved our innocence and they let us go. It was so embarrassing.”

Here Richard couldn’t help but laugh, he could just imagine the stink she had kicked up, he wouldn’t want to have been the police officers who had arrested her.

When he carried on laughing Audrey threw the sponge into the water splashing him.

“It’s not funny Richard” She grumbled

Getting himself under control Richard tried to look sympathetic “No, no it’s not. I’m sorry darling”

Picking the sponge up he lathered it with her favorite soap “Shall I wash your back?”

She smiled and lent forward giving him access to her back “Thank you darling that would be lovely”

He ran the sponge across her back getting lower each time, then started to wash her shoulders. When she felt him move to her chest she caught his eyes. There she saw his eyes darken with restrained passion, normally she would encourage him to get in with her and continue his exploration of her body but tonight they were going out and she had been looking forward to it.

“I know that look, you are not getting in this bath Richard.” 

“Why not?” he asked with a disappointed look on his face.

She took his chin between her fingers, bringing his face close to hers “Because darling you know what happens when we share a bath”

“Mmm...you seem to enjoy it” he grinned leaning in to kiss her but before his lips could touch hers she moved her head back.

“I do darling but you promised to wine and dine me and if you get in here we’ll never leave the house tonight” she said kissing his nose.

Richard sighed “Alright I give in but only if you promise tomorrow we share bath time.” He said seriously.

“Deal, I’ll even wash your back now hand me my towel please” she asked pointing to the towel resting on the chair by the door.

He stood and retrieved the towel his breath catching in his throat when he turned around and saw his wife stood up in the bath her body glistening from the water.

Shaking himself he opened the towel and wrapped it around her securing it under her arm. When she moved to step out of the bath he stopped her taking her in his arms and lifting her over the edge onto the floor.

“Thank you darling” she said rewarding him with a kiss for his gallant display.

 

                                                                                                                          *******

 

They had enjoyed a wonderful meal at one of their favourite restaurants and had moved on to coffee when Richard produced a small pocked from his inside pocket and placed it on the table.

“What’s that darling?” Audrey asked puzzled.

Richard pushed the box in front of her “This is your anniversary present”

“But I thought Bertie was my gift?”

He nodded “Yes but he was more of an I’m sorry, please forgive me gift. I got this for you before all the Farmer Tom business happened.”

Audrey opened the box to reveal a diamond eternity ring “Oh Richard it’s beautiful” she exclaimed taking the ring out of the box.

“Here let me” He took the ring from her and taking her hand placed it on her ring finger next to her engagement and wedding ring. Bringing her hand to his lips he kissed the ring he had just placed there.

“Twenty-five diamonds for the happiest twenty-five years of my life.” He said bringing there joined hands down to rest on the table.

“Mine to darling even when your an impossible man” she teased.

 

When they arrived home Richard jumped out of the Range Rover quickly making his way round to the passenger side to assist his wife out of the car. Emmeridge opened the front door as they approached “I trust you had a pleasant evening Sir, Madam” he asked shutting the door behind them.

“We did Emmeridge thank you, it was very pleasant” Audrey smiled

“By the way madam, Miss Frobisher telephoned for you. She would like to see you so I advised her that you will be available here tomorrow at 10 o'clock.”

“Very well Emmeridge, goodnight" she replied her arm around Richards's waist, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they began walking up the staircase.

Audrey opened the bedroom door expecting to find Bertie lounging on their bed but instead found him asleep in his own bed by the window. 

“Look darling he’s learning to stay in his bed, what a good boy” 

Richard wrapped his arms around her waist from behind pulling her back to his chest “Yes very good but I’d like him to learn a little quicker not to jump on the bed in the morning. Seriously darling if he carries on we won’t need an alarm clock.” He said kissing her neck then released her from his arms.

Audrey chuckled removing her earrings and dropping them on the dressing table. Richard had removed his jacket and began to undo his tie. 

“I wonder what Marjory wants?” Audrey mused.

Richard shrugged his shoulders “Perhaps she’s missing you” he teased

She shook her head “I don’t think so Darling” 

Grabbing her hand Richard pulled her into his arms, her chest pressed to his. Laying kisses against her throat then resting his lips on her pulse point “I missed you” he murmured.

Her hand clutched his neck as she felt his mouth on her neck his teeth nipping her skin then soothing the flesh with his tongue. 

“Darling not in front of Bertie” she sighed

Richard brought his head up from her neck and looked over to Bertie.

“Bertie turn around” Richard commanded

Bertie raised his head at his master's voice and obeyed him immediately. Rising up he turned around and faced the wall plopping back down and pushing his back legs out to get comfortable.

Audrey chuckled at Bertie as she watched him do exactly as Richard had told him. Bringing her face back to her husband's she grinned at him.

“Good boy” she murmured before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Richard wasn’t sure if she was talking to the dog or him and to be honest he didn’t really care.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“It’ll only be for a few days Aud. My usual dog sitter has the flu and now you've got Bertie I thought it would be alright” Marjory explained in a rush.

 

“Of course it’s no trouble, I’m sure Bertie and Bentley will get on famously”

 

“But what about Richard, I know he lets Bertie in the house but two dogs might be a bit too much for him,” she asked worriedly.

 

Audrey patted her hand “You leave Richard to me, now off you go and pack”

 

 

In his office, Richard was so engrossed in the latest crop rotation plans spread across his desk that he didn’t see Audrey enter.

 

She stood behind his chair and ran her hands along his shoulders.

 

“Darling?”

 

“Mmm…” Richard still hadn’t taken his eyes from the paper he was reading.

 

“Marjory has asked us to look after Bentley for a few days and I said yes”

 

This got his attention the paper in his hand dropping to the desk “You have? But why” he grumbled.

 

“Now don’t be like that, I know you're not keen on dogs in the house but you’ve been wonderful with Bertie. I’m sure Bentley won’t be any more trouble”

 

Bringing herself closer to him she wrapped her arms around his shoulders her hands clasped together across his chest, pressing her cheek to his.

 

After twenty-five years she knew exactly how to get around him, her fingers undoing a few buttons in the middle of his shirt she slid her hand underneath the fabric and began to rub across his chest.

 

“You know we still have bath time tonight darling, I could show you how grateful I am that you are letting Bentley stay with us” she finished by taking his ear lobe into her mouth.

 

Richard closed his eyes at the sensation of her nibbling his ear “Audrey…darling…mmm”.

 

Realizing it was futile to resist he sighed “I suppose it will be nice for Bertie to have a friend around for a while”

 

Audrey smiled in triumph “Thank you darling, you are picking him up in the morning.”

 

She kissed his cheek and removed her hand from inside his shirt before making her way to the door. She paused before opening the door her gaze falling to him.

 

“Oh and Richard I think we should have an early night tonight don’t you?”

 

                                                                                                                  *******

 

After a rather steamy interlude in the bath, they had retired to their bedroom. Richard lay across the bed on his back, head resting on Audrey’s stomach. Propped up slightly against the headboard Audrey combed her fingers through his hair. He was grey now and a bit thin on top but he was still the most handsome man she had ever known.

 

“You know you have never told me why you don’t like dogs in the house”

 

“I just don’t, can we leave it at that,” he said abruptly hoping to end the subject.

 

“Fine” Not liking his sharp tone, Audrey pushed his shoulder moving him off of her.

 

Richard caught her hand in his “No I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snap”

 

Still holding onto her hand he shuffled up the bed and laid down next to her. Holding his arm out to the side hoping she would snuggle with him.

 

When she settled her head on his chest he knew she had forgiven him for snapping at her. 

 

“When I was a boy our next-door neighbor had a dog called Sam. I used to look after him when Mr. Gould worked late, which was most nights. He became my best friend. Anyway one day the dog became ill. There was nothing I could to help him, he died in my arms.”

 

Here Richard took a deep breath “I swore after that I would never have another dog in my house, I couldn’t bear to go through that again”

 

“Oh darling” Audrey raised her head from his chest her hand finding his cheek.

 

“You felt all that and still got me Bertie?” she said tearfully

 

“I was selfish when I wouldn’t let the first Bertie into the house. But I couldn’t tell you why, it was embarrassing to admit having such strong emotions over a dog”

 

“Darling you know I would have understood. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about it shows how deeply you feel things and what a kind, caring man you are.”

 

She kissed his cheek, the corner of his mouth then took his lips in a searing kiss. Richard tightened his arms around her back before rolling her beneath him. Easing back he looked into her eyes.

 

Audrey cupped his cheek smiling “come here” she whispered capturing his mouth again.

 

                                                                                                                        *******

 

The next morning Richard stood inside Marjory's sitting room holding Bentleys lead as the dog sat patiently at his feet.

 

“Now he doesn’t really like sleeping in his bed so you won’t need that. Normally he sleeps on the settee but I'm sure Audrey wouldn't allow that so I've put his favorite blanket in the bag” Marjory explained.

 

“And he needs to be walked twice a day, he likes the woods but don’t let him chase any squirrels”

 

Richard nodded “Right, is that everything?”

 

“Yes I think so, oh Richard this is kind of you”

 

Richard took her hand in his “It’s the least I can do after all your help with Audrey.” He then pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

 

“Oh gosh”Marjory couldn’t stop the blush that appeared on her face

 

Richard smiled and tugged on Bentley’s lead “Come on then Bentley, have a good time Marjory and don’t worry Bentley will be fine”

 

Richard and Bentley Strolled at a leisurely pace from the lodge, as they approached the manor Richard stopped and crouched down in front of Bentley who automatically sat down.

 

“Now Bentley before we go in you and I need to have a little chat” Looking around Richard made sure there was no one around to witness him talking to the dog before he continued “Audrey has told me you’re very fond of her but she is mine alright, that means no antics on settees and no sharing the bed.”

 

Bentley gave a small growl in response.

 

“Now don’t be like that. She’s a stunner I know but she is off-limits” Richard couldn’t help but smile when the dog whined and dropped his head down.

 

“If you're a good boy I’ll give you sausages for breakfast every day you're here. Do we have a deal?” Richard asked holding his hand out.

 

Bentley tilted his head then gave Richard his paw.

 

Richard chuckled “Good boy”

 

Audrey appeared at the door of the manor just as Bently gave Richard his paw “Darling what are you doing out there?” 

 

“Nothing darling,” he said quickly rising from his crouched position.

 

“Mmm well bring Bentley inside, it’s time he met Bertie”

 

                                                                                                                    *******

 

As Audrey had thought Bentley and Bertie got on very well, no fur had flown when they met and they were now firm friends. Looking at her watch she noticed it would be time for dinner soon and went in search of her husband. Being the weekend he was normally in the drawing-room reading the papers at this time, so she started her search there.

 

When she opened the door she found one of the sweetest sites she had seen. Her husband who didn’t like dogs in the house was laying on the settee on his side fast asleep. Bentley lay in front of him his back leg kicking out in his sleep. Bertie was curled around Richard’s back his little head resting on his shoulder.

 

Wanting to capture this moment Audrey quickly found her camera a took a picture of the three of them.

She gently lifted Bertie up into her arms and stroked Bentley's head to wake him. Bentley stretched and opened his eyes about to bark when h saw her but stayed quiet when she put her finger to her lips.

 

When Audrey whispered for Bentley to follow her he got off the settee managing to not wake Richard and followed her into the hallway where Emmeridge was waiting.

 

“Emmeridge will you make sure the dogs are fed then serve dinner in the dining room please.”

 

“Yes madam. Will you be changing?”

 

She shook her head “No, it’s just Mr. DeVere and me for dinner tonight”

 

“Very well madam,” he turned muttering under his breath “Not changing for dinner, dogs on the furniture, takeaways in the bedroom, what next raves in the ballroom”

 

Audrey narrowed her eyes at the butlers retreating back, she would have to have words with him but for now, she had a husband to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Audrey found Richard going through the post in the hall. She approached him quietly “What is this I hear about takeaways in the bedroom?”

 

Richard jumped not realising she was behind him. “Oh where did you hear that?” He said turning to face her.

 

Audrey raised an eyebrow indicating to him she was not in the mood for his deflection.

 

Sensing this Richard came clean “Oh alright it was me but it was only once. You’d sent all the staff away and I was hungry, it was only a pizza.”

 

She shook her head “Honestly Richard the moment I left you developed all these bad habits. And drinking before lunch you never do that.”

 

“I knew you were watching me” he said triumphantly.

 

“That is beside the point, you..” she began but he interrupted before she could continue.

 

“You know Audrey” he said holding on to her waist and moving closer “You’re really terribly attractive when your angry.”

 

She chuckled “Mmm, aren’t you supposed to be taking the dogs for a walk?”

 

“Yes but first I thought I’d come and find my beautiful wife and see if she would like to join me.”

 

They held hands as they walked down towards the woods, Richard taking charge ofBentley’s lead while Audrey had Bertie’s.When they reached the woods they let the dogs of their leads for a while knowing this was a safe place for them to run about.

 

“I forgot to tell you darling I had the letter confirming the final amount from the sale of my Farmer Tom stock through this morning.”

 

“And? How much was it?” Audrey asked very interested in just how wealthy they were now.

 

“”I thought you said talking about money was vulgar” he teased.

 

“Darling...” She said exasperated.

 

“Alright, here see for yourself” he retrieved the letter from inside his coat pocket and handed it to her.

 

Audrey scanned the page her eyes finding the final sale amount “Richard, this is an extraordinary amount of money”

 

Richard shrugged his shoulders “Well Farmer Tom is a world wide brand now and I did own half of the company. Actually darling I should warn you I’ve already had a call from The Sunday Times. Seems I’m on the rich list for next year.”

 

Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him “You really are quite marvellous darling.” She murmured against his lips.

 

Richard smiled “Thank you, I shall remind you you said that the next time you’re angry with me.”

 

She pushed away from him and smacked his shoulder. Richard just laughed and held her tighter, thinking how magnificent she looked when she was like this.

 

“You know Mrs DeVere I could take you right now.” He breathed nuzzling his face against her neck.

 

“And if we didn’t have the dogs with us I would gladly indulge you.” she sighed feeling his teeth nip at her neck and his hands wondering beneath her coat. But she couldn’t let him go any further, not when the dogs were with them and certainly not when it was this chilly out.

 

‘Darling...darling stop” she panted pushing against his shoulders. “When we get home I think we should have a nap don’t you?”

 

“But Audrey I’m not...” he began but quickly realised a nap was not what she meant. “Oh...Yes, that’s a good idea darling. I am feeling a little tired” he grinned.

 

They broke apart at the sound of loud barking coming from further into the woods. Quickly they made there way towards the noise.

In a clearing they found Bentley and Bertie happily jumping around in a puddle completely covered in mud.

Audrey held her hand up to her mouth laughing at the two dogs antics while Richard tried to stop them.

 

“Audrey a little help please darling” he pleaded trying to grab Bentley’s collar but missing when the dog ducked his head.

Audrey carefully walked towards Bertie not wanting to slip on the wet ground but just as she was about to pounce she lost her footing and fell on her bottom in the middle of the puddle.

Richard tried to hold his laugh in but seeing his normally perfectly turned out wife in such dissary was just to funny and he let out a loud laugh.

 

“Richard this is not funny” She pounded her fists into the puddle causing more water and dirt to land on her and Richard to laugh harder.

 

That was it she thought “Richard DeVere you come her this minute and help me up” she demanded holding out a hand to him.

 

Richard leant over taking her hand and balancing on the edge of the puddle. When He had a tight grip on her hand she suddenly pulled him as hard as she could.

 

He landed beside her flat on his face, spluttering he rolled to his back sitting up next to her.

 

“Why the hell did you do that?” He asked angrily wiping the mud from his face.

 

“Now you know what it feels like, that’ll teach you for laughing at my misfortune” she giggled.

 

Richard couldn’t help but smile “Well now we both need baths as well as the dogs” he said inclining his head to Bentley and Bertie both of whom were now sitting looking at their human companions.

 

“Well darling I know how much you love our baths and from the state of us we may need two” she laughed rubbing her hand across his face removing a patch of mud.

 

“What am I going to do with you Mrs DeVere” he chuckled.

 

“Love me Mr DeVere” She murmured

 

Richard leant closer to her “I always have and I always will” his lips touched hers in one of the softest kisses they had ever shared.

 

 

 


End file.
